


Accessorise

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Horcruxes, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Harry looked good wearing the diadem, ring and locket, or maybe it was the knowledge that they all contained a piece of him which excited Voldemort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Voldemort won AU, but the AU is also one where none of his horcruxes were destroyed.

“He’s ready, Master,” a Death Eater said as he bowed before Voldemort.

Voldemort ignored the man as he stood from his throne and left the room, trying to walk in a respectable pace even though he could barely wait to see his newest prize.

It’s been three months since he’d won, three months since he had taken all hope from the world, three months since he got what he wanted.

As he entered his bedroom his cock hardened even more as he saw Harry tied down to his bed, his limbs stretched out towards each post by magical restraints. Since the moment the idea popped into his mind he could barely think about anything else.

Harry’s head turned towards Voldemort as he entered, looking petrified as Voldemort closed the doors behind him. Seeing the fear in his eyes only made him want Harry even more.

Slowly he walked towards the young man, excited to finally be able to complete his collection. Next to the bed was a box that contained several items that were priceless, just like Harry. He always believed his attraction towards Harry was because he was destined to bring him down, it wasn’t until they met later that he realised why he was attracted to him, he had a piece of his soul buried within him.

Placing the box next to Harry he opened the lid, staring at the objects inside. He let his fingers caress the Hufflepuff cup.

“There are many things I would love to do to you, but you are worth far more to me alive.” Harry’s expression didn’t change much, but Voldemort still recognised the fear hidden inside them. Ignoring the cup he pulled out the ring from the box which he softly slipped it on Harry’s finger. 

Harry had been tortured for weeks, maybe that was why he didn’t fight back, which was a shame as it was the part of him Voldemort enjoyed. Voldemort liked to win, but he also enjoyed the hunt.

He found the locked in the box and attached it around Harry’s neck, making sure it was on the centre of Harry’s chest. The sight was fabulous, but there there was one more thing that was needed. The last item he planned to add was the diadem, which was easy to attach to Harry’s long and messy hair.

Happy with the assemble he lifted the cup before placing the box on the floor next to the bed. It was almost time for him to enjoy his prizes, to enjoy his most famous prisoner.

Pouring wine into the cup he drank a little of it before offering it to Harry, who didn’t want any.

“You can drink it willingly, or I’ll force it down your throat, it’s your choice.” Harry knew there was nothing he could do and drank the remaining wine. He wasn’t able to drink quickly enough and some of the wine spilled down his neck.

Harry was naked, as Voldemort ordered, his pale but bruised skin looking nice against Voldemort’s dark sheets. Even if Harry wanted to hide his naked body, especially his limp cock, it was impossible for him to move due to the magical restraints

Voldemort moved so he could see all of Harry from the bottom of the bed. Harry was watching him, his arms struggling slightly against the bonds as Voldemort started removing his robe. It was clear that once he understood what Voldemort wanted he wasn’t willing to just lie there and take it.

Once naked Voldemort smiled as he watched Harry fight the magic. Even if he was in perfect health he still wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Because I feel generous I’ll give you two options. I can either fuck you dry, or I can use oil. However, if you want me to use oil you must beg for it, and beg me to fuck you.”

Harry’s eyes closed, his whole body trembling as he lay on the bed. Voldemort wasn’t sure which option he liked better, seeing Harry in pain as he fucked him raw, or watching him beg to be fucked.

Voldemort wondered if the silence was his final answer, or if he was simply trying to waste his time. Eager to see and hear Harry squirm beneath him Voldemort caressed Harry’s limp cock, which startled Harry. Instantly he tried to move, but again he failed thanks to the magic holding him. Voldemort smiled as he moved his fingers between Harry’s legs, reaching for that one place Harry certainly never believed someone like him would touch.

His body was on fire as Harry screamed, his ass clenching around Voldemort’s finger, making it almost impossible for him to move it. Harry continued to scream and turn, trying to move away, trying to save himself, only to end screaming louder as Voldemort’s finger moved inside of him, his sharp nails scraping against Harry’s unprepared hole.

“Please, stop, I’ll beg,” Harry sobbed. Voldemort was almost disappointed, until he remembered that begging would be equally great.

Again it took forever before Harry said anything. “You’re taking too much time Harry.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry cried.

“Beg for me to use oil, and beg for me to fuck your brains out.”

“Please use oil, and fuck my brains out,” Harry replied with almost no conviction.

“Beg as if you mean it,” Voldemort growled, moving his finger again just to show Harry that he wasn’t joking.

“Please, I beg you, use oil. And please, please fuck me hard,” Harry begged, sounding slightly more convincing.

“Beg again, and this time use my name.”

“Please,” Harry paused for a second, his eyes filled with tears, his throat ready to burst. “Please Tom, fuck me.”

Voldemort wasn’t certain which name Harry chose to use, and while he liked his given name, there was one name that he enjoyed hearing from Harry’s lips. “Not that name,” Voldemort said and pulled his finger out of Harry.

“Please Voldemort, fuck me hard Voldemort.” Harry was disgusted with himself, which excited Voldemort even more.

He found the bottle of oil and poured it over Harry’s cock, not caring how much of it spilled onto his bed, someone would clean it later anyway.

Harry continue to clench his cheeks together as Voldemort rubbed the oil between them, slowly pushing a finger into his ass. Harry still cried and tried to pull away, but the oiled finger easily made its way into his ass. Voldemort wasn’t interested stretching Harry’s ass, to prepare him, he simply wanted to cause Harry pain, or humiliation.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Fuck me,” Harry cried.

Happy with the answer he pulled his fingers out of Harry and positioned himself between his legs. He took one last look at the jewellery he put on Harry, smiling as every piece was a part of history, and had a part of his soul, and they also made Harry look delicious.

Harry gasped in pain as Voldemort entered, his ass clenching, but he was unable to stop Voldemort thanks to the oil, not that Voldemort could be stopped.

Until that moment Voldemort believed that once he was finally inside Harry he would fuck him so hard Harry would need a Healer afterwards, so when he took his time he was surprised to find out he wanted to go slow in the beginning. It didn’t take long before he knew why. If he went slow, and if he managed to make Harry enjoy it, the boy would be even more disgusted with himself. It was a brilliant plan, a plan he hoped would work.

Voldemort wrapped his slender fingers around Harry’s cock, making sure that his sharp nails didn’t harm Harry, not right then at least.

Harry’s cock was limp so long Voldemort believed nothing he did could change it, and he would have stopped if Harry’s painful moans hadn’t stopped. Eventually the cock hardened slightly in his hand, not much, just enough to give Voldemort that extra push to try a little harder.

“I knew you would enjoy being fucked,” Voldemort teased as he moved slightly faster, knowing that he could cause pain by giving Harry pleasure. “You like it that the Dark Lord is pounding your virgin ass, don’t you?” He wondered if he could make Harry say it, but chose to focus on making him hate himself first.

It was the first time he deliberately focused on the pleasure of his sexual partners, not that he considered Harry a partner. Slowly he fucked Harry, smiling as he could feel the cock in his hand twitch. Looking at Harry he could see shameful tears, his plan was already working.

As he moved faster the pendant moved on Harry’s chest, slowly reaching Harry’s neck. Voldemort knew his soul had a darkness which affected people, and wondered if Harry could feel them, and if the darkness was three times stronger because he was wearing three items. Maybe he should force Harry to wear the jewellery while in his cell, to see if there was any change in him.

It didn’t take long before Harry’s cock was hard. Voldemort’s first idea was to make him come, so the humility would be complete, but he was bored, and wanted Harry to moan, so he released the cock to fuck Harry harder.

Harry moaned, and it was pleasure moans. Voldemort smiled as he undid the magical bonds around Harry’s legs, making it easier for him to move Harry into a position where he could really fuck him. Harry didn’t protest, not that there was much he could do or say to make Voldemort stop.

The next time Voldemort would focus more on Harry’s shame, but that night he wanted to mark him, to put his scent on the boy who already contained a part of him. Knowing he was already inside of Harry was a thought he enjoyed, and seeing him wearing the jewellery that also contained parts of his soul Voldemort was unable to hold back and fucking him so hard Harry’s head was banging against the headboard, the diadem being pushed off his head, not that Voldemort cared.

Harry moaned, his cock looking slightly more limp, but it was still hard between his legs as he was being fucked.

When Voldemort came he closed his eyes as his nails dug into Harry’s thighs, his orgasm feeling even better as he could hear Harry moaning painfully as Voldemort’s nails broke his skin, drawing blood. It was an orgasm like no other, Voldemort was pleased.

When he was done Voldemort lay down next to Harry. Harry’s cock was no longer hard, but that didn’t matter, he was still shameful for having felt something, and the next time Voldemort would make sure he would never be able to forgive himself.

“You belong to me,” Voldemort whispered into Harry’s ear as he found the locket and placed it back on Harry’s chest. “You have a part of me inside of you, and now I’ve marked you.”

Harry had turned his head away from Voldemort but he wasn’t able to hide the fact that he was crying. Voldemort let his hand rest against the locket, knowing he was touching two Horcruxes at the same time, and that both were his property.


End file.
